Why are you here
by Keithv2735
Summary: A conversation with Nick Wilde and Chief Bogo turns into something that Bogo will regret. What will Bogo regret?
1. chapter 1

**Welcome guys to my first chapter of my first fanfiction! I understand that this is a reboot from Kalum16 but ive gotten full permission to use the story from him so...I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated.**

Walter Bogo was not a calm man. He sat in his office shuffling through reports, a throbbing headache causing him to wince and rub his forehead in attempt to soothe the aching pain. He grabbed the medication pills, that always laid ready on his desk, and gulped them down with a relieving sigh.

He glanced at his wristwatch and groaned. Still five more hours left of paperwork before he could head home. He rubbed his tired eyes as his headache slowly died down. It was times like this he hated his job, having to go through endless reports of kidnappings, murders, and break-ins. It wasn't his fault the city was broken; why should he have to suffer for it? Why should he have to put up with the constant, annoying comments and one-liners of-

His door swung open. Bogo lifted his head and grimaced. 'Here we go. Just remember Walter, don't kill him!'his mind begged, his eyes casting daggers at the officer who had entered his room.

"Hey there Big-Horns!"

Bogo frowned and his brow knotted, "First thing Wilde: Knock before you enter!" he demanded, as the fox sat himself on the chair in front of his desk, and sank into it like it was his own personal couch.

Nick's mouth still held his sly grin, "Great to see you too, Chief" he said, his paws going behind his head to rest his neck.

Bogo felt the veins in his head throb. "Do you know why you're hear Wilde?" he spat, his arms crossing as he leaned back in his chair.

Nick shrugged, "Because you need someone to work with on your anger issues?" his face contorted into a fake look of worry, "All right, now think you're on a beach. A Pina-colada in your hoof, the sun is shining on your-"

"WILDE!"

Bogo's hooves slammed on his desk, causing his stack of papers to rise into the air. Nick flinched back in his chair, his grin still painted on his face. Though he was completely terrified.

"Something wrong, Chief?" Nick asked, grasping his left arm to stop it from shaking.

"I am in the mood for your irritating comebacks, Wilde!" Bogo said, his voice raising in anger. He grunted loudly, and Nick could swear he saw steam blowing from the Ox's nostrils.

"Irritating comebacks?" Nick gasped, his face dropping in mock sadness. "Chief, I am so hurt that you think my showings of love for you are like that"

Bogo growled, his hooves clenching, desperately holding himself back from socking Nick right in the mouth.

"Wilde, ever since you joined my force, you have been nothing but a sarcastic, cocky little nuisance!"

Nick put a paw on his heart, "Why thank you Big-Horns!" he said, with fake sincerity, "I do try"

"UGHH! I swear one day I'm going to kill this fox"

Bogo's eyes were now blazing with rage; he could feel his teeth grinding against each other as he mustered every bit of willpower he had, to stop himself from breaking this fox's neck.

"Wilde…" Bogo hissed through his clenched teeth, "Do you hate me?"

Nicks eyes seemed to flash with a hint of confusion, but he wasn't done with Bogo yet.

"What do you mean Buff? I love you!"

Nick waited for the screaming, the yelling, maybe even some pain. Bogo had to have snapped by now.

But nothing came.

Bogo just stared at Nick, his brow furrowed and his mouth lay in a thin line. Nick stared back, his eyes filled with wonder. What was going on? He'd never seen Bogo look so serious. It was actually kind of frightening.

Nick coughed into his paw, trying to break the disturbing atmosphere. "Um… you okay Chief?"

"Why are you here?"

Nick's eyes widened, his smug grin fading away. Bogo just continued to glare at him, his eyes burning into Nick's, urging him to answer.

"…Because I've been naughty…?" Nick answered, his voice clearly showing he was completely lost.

Bogo blew air out of his nostrils, "No. I mean why are you part of my team?"

Nick stared at Bogo, the question taking him off-guard. Why did Bogo want to know something like that? Nick opened his mouth, to say some smartass comment, but quickly shut it. Bogo noticed this and felt the corners of his lips curve upward. Wilde had shut up now.

"You show no respect for me, you never take any job assignment seriously, you act like everything in this job is a big game that you can manipulate. So, Why. Are. You. Here?"

Bogo stared right into Nick's eyes, his glare piercing into his brain. He had held this question back for so long, but he needed answers now. He wanted to know why this fox continued to stay at a job he clearly hated, and waste everybody's time with his immature comments. It was time to figure out this fox's game.

Nick's eyes were focused on the floor, his mouth contracted into a hard line, refusing to make eye contact with Bogo. Bogo's smile widened at the sight of the, usually cocky, fox sat silent, unmoving in his chair, gave Bogo a hint of pleasure.

When Nick's gaze met Bogo's, he was shocked.

His face masked one of pure sincerity, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was contracted into a hard frown. His gaze pierced into Bogo's soul and made his stomach nauseate in confusion. Was this really the same fox from moments before.

Nick's frown broadened, "So, you want the truth, huh Sir?"

Bogo's eyes shot up, 'Sir?' This fox hardly ever referred to him by that title. Usually it was just by one of the many irritating nicknames he'd been given.

And judging by how intimidating this fox looked at this moment, Bogo actually wanted those nicknames back.

"Well then, here's the truth" Nick stood on his chair, and leaned forward to rest his hands on Bogo's desk. Bogo cursed himself at the fact that he was growing uncomfortable from how close this fox was getting. Nick's eyes blazed, his stare continuing to make Bogo actually back his chair back a centimetre. Nick exhaled deeply before answering.

"Ihateyou"

Bogo felt his throat tighten, he shouldn't have been surprised… But with how the fox growled out that statement, he felt his uneasiness grow.

"I hate you" Nick repeated, in the same deadpan tone, "I hate this job, I hate how members of the team seem to glare at me in disgust because an 'Untrustworthy Fox'is on the team. I hate how you expect me to show you respect, when the first thing you said when you first acknowledged me was 'Do you really think I'd trust a fox?'I hate knowing that every case I'm given; it could be the day that I die!" Nick breathed heavily, his inner feelings finally out to be seen. He'd kept them in for a long time, bringing them out made his stomach rise with relief.

Bogo's gut twisted with the fox's speech, every word the fox spat out of his mouth was spoken with such venom and contempt, that Bogo actually felt his left arm shake slightly in fear at the fox's rage.

"But do you know why I stay?" Nick questioned, his eyes once again burning into Bogo's.

Bogo shook his head slowly, quietly gulping. God, he was ashamed at how this fox had intimidated him.

Nick's eyes softened, a small smile crept on his muzzle.

"Because… ofher"

Bogo's mouth opened in a small gape. He didn't need to think twice about who 'her'was, it was so obvious. Judy Hopps, Nick's partner in the force.

Nick continued with his speech, "Because I'm so grateful for what she's given me. You probably don't care about this Bogo, but I owe my life to her. It's because of her I've been able to change myself into a better animal"

Bogo's eyes softened for the fox. He figured that Hopps and Wilde were good friends, but the fox had made him know that there was so much more to the story.

"So you like Judy Hopps...is that right?"

"Yes...Like you would actually care what happens to a Fox."

Bogo stutters a little trying to say he does care but Nick cuts him short.

"Well chief...spit it out."

"Nick your the greatest officer on the force, we do care-

"NO YOU DONT!"

Bogo literally jumps out of his chair

"Have you ever asked how Ive been or whats wrong with me..hm..have you?"

Bogo replys "Well no but-

Nick cuts him off again

"Im tired of being treated like a predator here and I want be like normal like EVREYONE else."

"How do you like this chief...Im resigning."

Nick slams his badge down on the desk and turns to leave.

Bogo trys to stop him but cant.

Nick then walks out and slams the door.

Bogo says to himself "Oh god what have I done."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Well I do have to say that was my first chapter ever of my first Fanfiction. So...I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want more.**


	2. chapter 2

**Well you asked for it and here it is! The second chapter of the story.. I did get mixed reviews and lighten up a little Its my first fanfiction. For people who followed, liked, and supported, well good for you! Kalum16 will always be appreciated for letting me use the story so with that lets get on with this Chapter!**

A couple minutes had passed since Nick had left Bogos office and Bogo had still been thinking about the conversation he had with Nick.

Bogo thought that he had a chance to catch up with Nick, so he got up and ran after Nick.

When he reached downstairs, Nick was no where to be found. He ran up to Clawhauser and asked him if he saw Nick at all.

Clawhauser replied "Yea, I actually was about to go talk to you and ask if Nicks alright."

"I may have hurt Nicks feelings."

Clawhauser gasped and replied "What did you say?"

That dosnet matter, I want a search out for Officer Nick now!

"Right away sir!" Clawhauser then hurried away to the main computer

Bogo had just turned to see an Officer running up to him and asking if hes seen the news.

Bogo says "No I havent yet, whats the big news?"

As the officer had turned on the news, Bogo had just watched the first couple moments and a flash of horror went across his face.

 _"In breaking news from Zootopias Most Secure Prison, Former Mayor Bellwether has escaped. Authorities are still trying to figure out the situation as intensity increases. We'll have more next here on ZNN"_

Bogo says to the officer "Get evreyone on that case NOW!"

"Yes Sir!"

Clawhauser asks if he still should be looking for Nick.

Bogo replys with nod and also says "Contact Hopps that Nicks missing."

"Right away sir."

 **A few hours later...**

Bogo is sitting at his desk rubbing his head when someone knocks at his door.

"Who is it?" Bogo asks

"Me sir" Bogo realizes its Judy.

"Come on in."

Judy walks in with a worried look on her face and says "Do you know where Nick is?"

Bogo sighs again and replys "I may have hurt his feelings..."

Judy still worried says "What did you say Chief?"

Bogo replys "I just said things that hurt him alright"

Judy still not convinced just lied and said "Ok then...do you know where he is?"

Bogo with a tired face says " No, Im sorry but we havent found him yet."

Judy dosent say anything but sheds a tear

Bogo could only just feel sympathy for the poor rabit.

Just then Clawhauser bursts through the door.

"Clawhauser! What have I told you about knocking?"

"Sorry sir but I have good and bad news. The good news is that We've found Nick."

Both faces lit up in enjoyment. " Well thats great! Whats the bad news?" Bogo asks

Clawhauser has a dark and sad face "Hes in a hospital down the block..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM" Bogo yells

"Well...

 **Well with that we conclude our second chapter! Of course comments are always appreciated. I also will be taking fan requests on what you think should happen next. Also What happened to Nick? and Where is Bellwether hiding? Find out in the future. Please...I thank you all for the support. I also know its short give me some credit for trying. And** **remember to give me some idea requests on what you think should happen next. Goodbye for now**


	3. Review 1

**ERROR**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys to another chapter of this story! Ive had to do some stuff like school,Youtube etc..but Im back so lets get to this! Reviews are most of the time welcomed.**

"Well it seems that one of our officers was patroling in the area of the docks when they saw a fox down on the ground and went down to investigate and well...they found him." Clawhauser finished explaining

Evreyone was silent for the next few moments when Judy decided to break the ice.

"Well, can we see him?"

"Im afraid not Judy because its after visiting hours."Judy sunk down into quietness again.

"Well then, We need to find out what that Wilde was doing down there in the first place."Bogo said with a glum face.

Bogo thought for a moment and said "Did CSI find anything at the scene?"

"They said that they found sheep fur around the crime scene, but that cant be right...Right?"

All three faces darkened even more knowing that this was Bellwethers doing.

"Did you find any security cameras around the area?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Can you pull it up on the monitor?"Bogo asked

"Yes I can."

"Ok, you can leave now Clawhauser."

As Clawhouser left the office Judy was on the verge of tears. Bogo handed her a box of tissues to let it all out. The two sat silently for Clawhauser to get back.

After a few minutes, Clawhauser pushed the door open and says"I got the tape you wanted sir."

Bogo says "Ok, put the tape in."

Clawhauser nods and puts the tape in. All three of them sat back in chairs somewhat knowing of what was about to happen.

 **(So I decided to show Nicks side of the story of what happened after he left the office to get sense of what happened to him, so here it is!)**

As Nick exited the station he thought about what Bogo had said to him and about what he just did.

"I need to clear my mind..."said Nick.

Nick then hailed a cab and told driver to head to the docks. Nick had thought more about the conversation and how it would effect evreyone else in life when the driver told Nick "We're here."

Nick paid the driver and got out of the cab.

Nick breathed in the dock smell and started walking down tworads the, now old, lawn chair.

Nick sits on the chair and lays back, closing his eyes and starting to sleep, when...

"Well, well if it isnt the fox who ruined the day..."Bellwether says

Nick suddenly wakes up and now is face to face with Bellwether.

"How...How did you escape prison?"Nick asks, confused.

"Im not going to share details on that, Nick."

Bellwether laughs which makes Nick uncomfortable.

"Enough chit chat...Rough him up boys."

Nick starts to back up but bumps into two more guys who hold his arms.

The other animals start to beat him up and after there done they just drop him on the ground.

Nick manages to say "You...wont get away with this."

Bellwether turns and says "Looks like I already did." with that Bellwether leaves.

Nick then slips unconscious.

 **Back at the station..**

After evreyone in the office reviewed the footage, Judy and Clawhauser were crying and Bogo was furious over what just happened.

Bogo says "Maybe we should all go home for the night and revisit this tomorrow, okay?"

Both Clawhauser and Judy nod in agreement and both start collecting there things and head home.

 **A few hours later..**

Judy is laying on her bed, holding a plush fox junior ZPD officer.

"I miss Nick..."

Judy then starts to go to sleep.

 **Well that does it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as I did typing it. Have a great day evreyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I know its been awhile...**

 **After the reviews I gave up**

 **But I see hope in this story**

 **Heres the next chapter**

 **I hope you enjoy**

Judy woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Bogo here, Nicks awake."

"Really! When can I see him?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Thanks Chief I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Judy hung up and jumped up to go get dressed. 5 minutes she was down in the car, speeding to the hospital.

She then parked and walked to the receptionist at the front desk.

She asks the receptionist "Can I see a Nick Wilde."

The receptionist responds "Sure, he is in room 314. Just down hall there."

"Thank you!"

Judy speeds down the hallway to Nicks room and knocks lightly on the door.

Nick says "Come in!"

Judy opens the door to a horrific sight as she sees Nick is hooked up to alot of machines and moniters.

Nick says "Oh, hey Judy."

Judy runs up to Nick with tears in her eyes and asks "Are...Are you alright?"

Nick responds "Yea, its just a broken leg. It'll heal."

Judy says "Bogo says that he made you upset."

Nick says "Im not going back there."

Judy says "Alright then, when are you going home?"

"Well this afternoon, the doctor needs to runs a few more tests and I'll be fine."

Judy says "Well do you need a ride home?"

Nick nods no and says "No thanks, I'll drive my car home."

Judy then says "Well if you need anything, call me."

"Will do carrots."

Judy then says goodbye to Nick and leaves the hospital. She gets into her car and speeds off to the ZPD.

She gets to the ZPD and parks her car. She walks to the front entrance only to greet Clawhauser.

"Hey Judy! Hows Nick?."

"He has a broken leg but itll be fine."

"Oh...Ok."

Judy walks through the front door and heads straight to Bogos office.

Judy knocks on Bogos door.

"Come on in."

Judy steps into his office and sits in the chair in front of Bogo.

Judy asks if theres any developments in the case.

Bogos expression changes fron a dark face to a slight smile expression.

"Yes as a matter a fact we do. We found were there hiding from someone doing undercover in the group. We need you to do some surveillance on the place because we got word that Bellwether is going to be there tonight."

"Alright sir. Ill be there tonight."

"Good and Hopps"

"Yea?"

"Be careful"

"Alright sir"

With that Judy walked out of the office and walked to her car. She thought she would go home to get ready before she went to go do surveillance.

 ** _Time Skip 7:00 pm_**

She pulls up to the place where Bellwether is supposed to be. She parks and starts to peer out the window. Apparently they were back at the now abandoned insane asylum.

Just as she thought Bellwether wasnt gona show, a van had pulled up to the asylum and parked.

Bellwether was with two of her minions and they walked to the back of the van. They pulled out what looked like to be a body of some sort.

Before Judy even knew it her car window was smashed and there was a pistol pressed against her head. Then there was a deep voice that said

"Step carefully out of the car and give me your gun. Do anything else or I shoot."

Judy did as she was told and turned to the mysterious man who was a wolf. The wolf spoke into the radio that he had on him.

"Let the boss know we have her."

Judy asked "What are you going to do to me"

"Oh you'll find out soon or whenever you regain conscience"

Before Judy could react, the mysterious man had already knocked her out.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Did you enjoy?**

 **Like comment if you liked it**

 **There will be more**

 **Who was the body?**

 **Who was the mysterious man?**

 **What will happen to Judy?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out**

 **When it comes out of course**


End file.
